The present invention has for its object a wrist watch of the reversible type, i.e. the case of which, enclosing the watch movement, can be reversed by being inverted, so that either side of the watch may be selectively turned outward.
The "reverso" watch of Jaeger Le Coultre is of this type, but the watch case being located in a recess of a base plate, and hinged on said plate to permit its inversion, the thickness of the watch is necessarily important.
The present invention has for its object a wrist watch of the reversible type having a low thickness.